starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Millennium Falcon
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Modified YT-1300 Stock Light Freighter | klasse = Vrachtschip | fabrikant = Corellian Engineering Corporation | eigenaar = Lando Calrissian Han Solo Rey | lengte = 40.80 meter (met escape pod) 34.75 meter (zonder escape pod) 7.58 meter (hoog | kleur = Grijs Blauwe markeringen | snelheid = | versnelling = 3000 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 0.5 | bemanning = 4 | passagiers = 6 | vrachtcapaciteit = 100 ton | affiliatie = Lando Calrissian Han Solo Rebel Alliance Resistance }} thumb|250px|Lando's Falcon [[Afbeelding:MF_Main_Hold.jpg|thumb|250px|Main Hold van de Falcon]] De Millennium Falcon was het legendarische schip van Han Solo en Chewbacca dat Han won van Lando Calrissian. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War was het betrokken bij belangrijke conflicten en bij de vernietiging van beide Death Stars. Nadat Han en Chewie de Falcon terugvonden, nadat het schip werd gestolen, raakte de Falcon betrokken in het conflict tussen de Resistance en de First Order. Geschiedenis Lando's Millennium Falcon Lando Calrissian zag groot potentieel toen hij de YT-1300 voor het eerst zag. Na twee jaar modificaties en verbouwen, werd de Millennium Falcon Lando's schip waarop hij erg trots was. De Falcon vloog ooit op de drukste wegen in het universum en Lando wist hoe krachtig de motor van het schip wel was. Lando maakte van de YT-1300 een soort sportversie met een escape pod tussen de twee grijparmen in het centrum van het schip. Lando's Falcon had blauwe markeringen en was bewapend met twee Tomral RM-76 Heavy Laser Cannons. Lando had ook Alluvial Dampers toegevoegd. De Falcon mat 40.80 meter en zonder de escape pod 34.75 meter. Het schip was 7.58 meter hoog. In het schip zelf had Lando de nodige aanpassingen gedaan. Zo was er een ruime slaapkamer met een groot bed, een kleedkast voor Lando's garderobe, een bar, een holografische tafel en een geluidssysteem. De platen van het schip waren in de kleuren Alabaster-7791 en Crys-Anoblue-7255 in het Lantillian Paintworks Coding System. Het gestroomlijnde framework van de Falcon zorgde voor het versterken van verstorende signalen dat het schip uitzond. Lando & Han Lando Calrissian werd aan Han Solo op Vandor-1 voorgesteld door Qi'ra die Lando kende als een smokkelaar voor Crimson Dawn. In hun eerste spel Sabacc kon Lando Han verslagen via een groene Sylop die Lando steevast in zijn mouw als reserve hield. Door enkele tegenslagen, ging Lando akkoord om deel te nemen aan de missie om ruw Coaxium te gaan stelen op Kessel, samen met Han, Chewbacca, Qi'ra en Tobias Beckett. Han en Chewbacca waren onder de indruk toen ze de Falcon voor het eerst zagen. Lando en L3-37 hadden de Falcon ergens veilig gestockeerd, waar het schip echter aan banden was gelegd door een Ion Restraining Bolt. Nadat Beckett en Chewbacca die sloten had verwijderd, trok de Falcon naar Kessel via de Akkadese Maelstrom. Han betrad voor het eerst de cockpit en zag dat L3-37 en Lando perfect op elkaar waren ingespeeld en dat L3 over uitstekende navigatiesystemen beschikte. Op Kessel bleef de Falcon klaar om het team op te vangen nadat het coaxium was gestolen. Het moeilijke plan liep niet zoals gewenst. L3 had een revolutie in gang gezet en werd geraakt tijdens de terugkeer naar de Falcon. Lando ging haar helpen, maar hij werd in de schouder geraakt. L3-37 was niet meer te herstellen en Han Solo moest nu de Falcon besturen. Chewbacca nam plaats als copiloot nadat bleek dat hij veel meer van schepen kende dan Qi'ra. De befaamde Kessel Run Het Empire was al op de hoogte van de revolutie en had een Star Destroyer gestuurd. Om het coaxium op tijd naar Savareen te brengen, alvorens het zou exploderen, was een kortere weg nodig door de Accadese Maelstrom. Han riskeerde een binnenweg te nemen, dankzij het navigatiesysteem van L3-37 dat nu deel uitmaakte van het schip. De tocht door de Kessel Run zou historisch worden. Na aanvallen van het Empire, een Summa-verminoth en te worden aangetrokken door de Maw, leek de Falcon ten dode opgeschreven. Maar het brein van L3 had een route uitgerekend en via een druppeltje van het coaxium kreeg de Falcon een boost waardoor het uit de Maw kon ontsnappen en de Kessel Run in minder dan twaalf parsecs aflegde. Han had van Lando's sportversie een ware puinhoop gemaakt. Om TIE's af te schudden had hij het landingsgestel beschadigd en was het onderste cannon geraakt. De rectenna en talloze beplating was afgebroken toen de Falcon werd aangezogen door de Maw. De escape pod vooraan was door Han afgevuurd om de Summa-verminoth af te leiden. Lando was razend en vertrok vanop Savareen zonder zijn deel van de missie af te wachten. Han en de Falcon Dankzij een staaltje coaxium had Han voldoende credits om een terugmatch Sabacc te spelen tegen Lando. Han was bijzonder gesteld geraakt op de Millennium Falcon en wilde het schip van Lando winnen. Deze maal had Han zijn voorzorgen genomen en tijdens een omhelzing, verwijderde hij de groene Sylop op Lando's mouw. In de beslissende slag legde Han nu de Sylop op tafel, waarmee hij de Falcon won. Han en Chewbacca trokken vervolgens naar Tatooine waar een gangster op zoek was naar een team. Daar bevonden Han en Chewie zich ook tien jaar later nadat ze een schuld hadden gemaakt bij Jabba the Hutt vanwege een geloosde lading Spice. Om die schuld te betalen, had Han besloten om een oude man, een boerenjongen en twee droids naar Alderaan te vervoeren voor 17.000 credits. Battle of Yavin Obi-Wan Kenobi kon moeilijk de beweringen van Han Solo geloven over zijn schip. Maar dat de Falcon de Kessel Run in minder dan twaalf Parsecs kon doen en dat het Corellian schepen te snel af was, was zeker niet gelogen. Kenobi wist dat hun missie naar Alderaan zeker succes kon hebben indien de Falcon zo snel was als Solo beweerde. Luke Skywalker aanschouwde de Falcon eerst als een 'piece of junk' maar moest zijn mening toch al wat bijstelling toen de Falcon moeiteloos twee ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers achter zich liet. thumb|left|200px|What a piece of junk! In de leefruimte werd er uitgerust en een beetje aan ontspanning gedaan. De Droids speelden een legendarische partij Dejarik tegen Chewbacca en Luke oefende met een Marksman-H Combat Remote zijn Lightsaber techniek. Even later speelden de smokkelaarsruimten een belangrijke rol zodat de helden zich konden verbergen voor de Imperial Stormtroopers. De Millennium Falcon stond geseind van op Tatooine en om te laten blijken dat er niemand meer aan boord zat, lanceerde Solo enkele Escape Pods. Geruisloos konden de helden de Falcon verlaten en later konden ze dankzij het afleidingsmanoeuvre van Obi-Wan Kenobi het schip weer even snel betreden. Luke Skywalker en Han Solo verdedigden het schip daarna in de Quad Lasers tegen vier TIE Fighters terwijl Chewbacca als piloot fungeerde. Op Yavin 4 stond de Falcon klaar om te vertrekken wat Solo dan ook deed. Pas net op tijd kwamen hij en Chewbacca terug met de Falcon om Luke te redden in de Trench van de Death Star I. Na de Battle of Yavin bleef de Falcon regelmatig missies vervullen voor de Rebel Alliance. Battle of Hoth In 3 ABY was de Falcon gestationeerd in de Echo Base. Han Solo en Chewbacca sleutelden aan het schip zodat ze momenteel gestrand waren en Solo zijn schulden niet kon afbetalen. Toen de Battle of Hoth naderde en zelfs al aan de gang was, waren Solo en Chewbacca nog steeds reparaties aan het uitvoeren. Op het laatste moment werden Leia Organa en C-3PO meegevoerd in de Falcon doordat een lawine de weg has versperd. Han kreeg de Falcon net op tijd aan de praat om te kunnen ontsnappen. Daarbij gebruikte hij het verborgen Ax-108 Blaster Cannon om de Snowtroopers af te houden. [[Afbeelding:Millennium_Falcon_Hoth_escape.jpg|thumb|left|250px|De achtervolging wordt ingezet door de Conquest]] In de achtervolging die na de Battle of Hoth plaatsvond moest Han alle registers opentrekken. De Hyperdrive Motivator was beschadigd dus de Falcon kon niet in Hyperspace gaan. Han vloog doorheen het Hoth Asteroid Field en ontsnapte uiteindelijk in een grot op een enorme asteroïde. Deze grot bleek een enorme Space Slug te zijn en zonder dat de schade was hersteld kwam de Falcon opnieuw terecht in het Asteroid Field. De Avenger had de Falcon in het vizier maar Han ontkwam via een ingenieus plan. Hij plaatste zich achter de Con Tower van de Avenger en vloog daarna weg met het vuil dat werd gedumpt. De Falcon zette koers naar Bespin waar het schip werd begroet door haar voormalige eigenaar Lando Calrissian. Hij beloofde de Falcon te laten herstellen. Terwijl de Heroes of Yavin in een valstrik liepen, liet Lando de Falcon daadwerkelijk herstellen maar het Galactic Empire liet de Falcon saboteren. Toen de helden, met Lando als piloot, ontsnapten van Bespin en in Hyperspace wilden gaan, mislukte dit alweer. Gelukkig was R2-D2 van de partij om de sabotage teniet te doen. Lando Calrissian en Chewbacca zouden met de Millennium Falcon op zoek gaan naar Han Solo die was gevangen genomen op Cloud City. Battle of Endor Een herstelde Falcon was een speerpunt in de zoektocht naar Han Solo. In 4 ABY landde de Falcon samen met Luke's X-Wing Starfighter op Tatooine en werd Han Solo bevrijd. Han werd slechts kort herenigd met de Falcon want hij wou dat Lando zijn schip zou gebruiken om de Death Star II aan te vallen. 250px|thumb|She's the fastest ship in the fleet Calrissian kon zijn ogen en oren niet geloven maar trok met Nien Nunb als co-piloot aan zijn zijde ten strijde in de Battle of Endor. Als Gold Leader moest de Falcon wachten totdat Han het Planetary Shield had uitgeschakeld. Eens dat gebeurde, vloog de Falcon de Death Star II binnen, gevolgd door enkele starfighters. De Falcon en Wedge Antilles drongen het verst door en vernietigden de Death Star II. De Falcon kon net op tijd uit de vlammenzee ontkomen. Gestolen van Han Solo Na de Battle of Endor vervingen Han en Chewie de cirkelvormige rectenna door een rechthoekige. Op een bepaald moment werd de Millennium Falcon uit handen van Han Solo en Chewbacca gestolen door Gannis Ducain die het schip op zijn beurt weer verloor aan de Irving Boys die het uiteindelijk verloren aan Unkar Plutt. Plutt liet het schip verkommeren onder een zeil nabij Niima Outpost op Jakku. Plutt voerde verschillende veranderingen toe die van pas kwamen toen Rey het schip kaapte tijdens een aanval van de First Order op haar leven en dat van Finn en BB-8 in 34 ABY. Rey vloog de Falcon door het Starship Graveyard om twee First Order TIE Fighters af te schudden. Rey als piloot en Finn als schutter deden het lang niet onaardig alvorens ze in de buurt van Jakku werden gekaapt door de Eravana, het schip van Han Solo en Chewbacca. Na vele jaren kwamen Han en Chewie eindelijk thuis, maar Han ontdekte al snel dat Rey de Falcon aanvoelde als een natuurlijke gave. Ze kende de aanpassingen van Unkar en had op een korte periode enkele technische geheimen opgelost van het schip. Nadat Han ontsnapte van de Guavian Death Gang en Kanjiklub vloog hij met de Falcon naar Takodana en daarna naar D'Qar. De Falcons laatste vlucht met Han als piloot vond plaats naar de Starkiller Base waar Han in zijn misschien wel strafste manoeuvre ooit aan lichtsnelheid de atmosfeer van de Starkiller binnendrong. De Falcon werd net op tijd geparkeerd op de rand van een afgrond. Na de dood van Han redde Chewbacca Rey en Finn na hun duel met Kylo Ren en ontsnapte de Falcon alvorens de Starkiller Base explodeerde. Daarna werd Rey de nieuwe kapitein van het schip met Chewbacca als haar copiloot toen ze naar Ahch-To reisden om Luke Skywalker te zoeken. Opbouw De Millennium Falcon werd door de jaren heen talloze malen verbouwd waarbij speciale onderdelen werden toegevoegd. In 4 ABY tijdens de Battle of Endor bevond zich aan de stuurboord kant van het schip de loopplank waardoor het in de Falcon terechtkwam. Wanneer deze gesloten waren, vormden ze een gewoon gedeelte in de vloer. Eens binnen in het schip bevond men zich in een smalle ringvormige gang die langs rechts naar de cockpit leidde. Onder deze gang bevonden zich speciale smokkelruimtes. Aan de linkerkant gaf de gang uit tot het de Observation Deck Access Tube, een ladder die naar de twee AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons leidde. Het stuk gang dat naar de cockpit leidde was een beetje stijl en de cockpit zelf bood plaats aan vier personen, de piloot, copiloot en twee navigators. Eén van de Navicomputers van de Falcon bevond zich in de cockpit. Vooraan bevonden zich een paar dobbelstenen die aan het plafond van de cockpit hingen. De gang leidde ook naar de main hold dat bij de Falcon was uitgebouwd om passagiers in vrij normale omstandigheden te vervoeren. Rechts stond een bank met een Dejarik Holotable en links was nog een Navicomputer aanwezig met een draaibare stoel. De vloerplaten in deze ruimte konden worden verwijderd om herstellingen uit te voeren. Hoewel er ook vracht kon worden geplaatst in deze kamer, gebeurde dit in het voorste deel van de Falcon in de drie vrachtruimtes achter de grote kamer. Buiten aan het schip bevonden zich immers de laadluiken tussen de twee uitsteeksels vooraan. In één van deze ruimtes bevonden zich ook de life-support systems. Via de grote kamer kon men ook in een Circuitry Bay gaan, een kleine kamer waarin diagnoses konden worden gemaakt van de Hyperdrive en andere componenten van het schip. In deze ruimte gaven Leia Organa en Han Solo hun eerste kus. [[Afbeelding:MF_cockpit.jpg|thumb|250px|left|Cockpit van de Falcon]] Aan de andere kant van de grote kamer bevond zich opnieuw een gang die uiteindelijk uitmondde aan de loopplank. Meteen na de grote kamer bevond zich het laadluik aan bakboord. Iets verder in de gang bevond zich het Top Hatch waardoor men het 'dak' van de Falcon kon bereiken zonder de loopplank te moeten gebruiken. Verderop bevond zich opnieuw een Circuitry Bay en de vertrekken van de crew met enkele bedden, medische apparatuur en een Refresher Unit. Bijna aan de loopplank bevond zich opnieuw een derde Navicomputer en ingenieursstation. Over dit station waren de vrachtliften gelegen en het ingenieursgedeelte met de motoren, de Hyperdrive en de toegang tot twee Escape Pods. Deze pods konden elk 6 passagiers vervoeren wat erg veel was voor een schip van de grootte van de Falcon. Rechts van deze ruimte was er een groot achterste vrachtruim. Modificaties thumb|250px|Chewie en Han aan het sleutelen Even legendarisch als het schip zelf waren de talloze modificaties die door de jaren heen aan het schip werden toegevoegd. *Snelheid: Eén van de meest gekende sterktes van de Falcon was de snelheid. De Hyperspace had een Klasse van 0.5 en was daarmee dubbel zo snel dan elk ander schip van deze klasse. In de atmosfeer en Real Space was de snelheid van de Falcon ook opgetrokken en haalde ze de makkelijk snelheid van een gemiddelde starfighter. *Smokkelruimtes: Onder de gang wanneer men binnenkwam bevonden zich zeven smokkelruimtes. Lando Calrissian zei altijd dat hij deze had aangebracht maar eigenlijk lagen deze ruimtes al lang vooraleer Lando de eigenaar werd van de Falcon. *Deflector Shields: Han Solo ontvreemde de Deflector Shields van de Falcon op een Imperial depot op Myomar wat hem de haat opbracht van de plaatselijke Moff. Het was uiterst illegaal dat een burgerschip zulke sterke Shields had. *Sensor Rectenna: De radarschijf van de Falcon was eveneens uiterst illegaal en te krachtig voor een schip van de klasse van de Falcon. Hierdoor kon Solo schepen op grote afstand zien aankomen. *Droid brains: Han Solo installeerde drie breinen van Droids in de Falcons Navicomputers die hielpen met het berekenen van Hyperspace sprongen en het in het oog houden van andere geautomatiseerde systemen aan boord van de Falcon. Deze breinen waren steeds in discussie met elkaar en hun dataverkeer zorgde ervoor dat de Falcon een erg vreemd dialect 'sprak'. thumb|250px|Luke na zijn gevecht met Darth Vader in het passagiersvertrek *Cockpit: In de cockpit hadden Calrissian, Solo en Chewbacca allerlei speciale controles toegevoegd zodat de Falcon onmogelijk was om te besturen voor wie haar niet kende. De normale Navicomputer was vervangen door een ANq-51 Sensor Suite waardoor er meer plaats was in de cockpit. Deze was afkomstig uit een verouderd Corellian Corvette. *Main Hold: Ook de leefruimte was hier en daar verbouwd. Solo stockeerde er goederen maar dit waren voornamelijk vracht die persoonlijke eigendom was zoals brandstof of materiaal. De bank werd door Lando Calrissian uit een YT-1300p Stock Light Freighter gehaald die bedoeld was voor de schroothoop. Solo voegde er later het Dejarik Holotable aan toe op aanvraag van Chewbacca. De ruimte diende hierdoor ook als vertrek voor de crew en passagiers. Han Solo sliep meestal boven de zitbank in een ruimte die omgebouwd was tot een bed terwijl Chewbacca zelf op de bank sliep. Een tweede slaapplaats was verwijderd om plaats te ruimen voor een tweede Navicomputer. *Landing Legs: Net voor de Battle of Hoth voerden Solo en Chewbacca veranderingen door het landingsgestel te veranderen en te vernieuwen. Ze brachten zeven landingsgestellen aan op vijf plaatsen en versterkten de beplating van het schip om bestand te blijven tegen de druk als de Falcon landde of stilstond. *Slaapruimte: De slaapruimte bood plaats aan drie passagiers en was ook afkomstig van een YT-1300p Stock Light Freighter. Aan elk bed bevond zich medische apparatuur. *Circuitry Bay: De tweede kleine ruimte in de Main Hold werd toegevoegd door een vroegere eigenaar zodat op die manier sneller een diagnose kon worden gesteld. *Snel starten: De Falcon was aangepast om in drie minuten volledig klaar te zijn om te kunnen opstijgen. Dit was een enorm korte periode. De meeste schepen konden dit ook doen maar dan niet zonder één of ander systeem op te blazen. *Starboard Docking Ring: Lando Calrissian gebruikte meestal de docking ring die zich aan de onderkant van de Falcon bevond om aan grotere schepen of stations worden gekoppeld. Han Solo verkoos om het schip langs de zijkant te laten dokken. Wapens thumb|250px|Airen Cracken als gunner tijdens de Battle of Endor *Arakyd Tomral RM-76 Heavy Laser Cannons: Lando Calrissian installeerde deze twee wapens op de Falcon, eentje bovenaan en eentje onderaan. Het onderste cannon werd vernietigd tijdens de achtervolging van het Galactic Empire in de Akkadese Maelstrom in 10 BBY. *Arakyd ST2 Concussion Missile Launchers: Vooraan in de ruimte van de laadluiken bevonden zich 2 ST2 Concussion Missile Launchers, buitgemaakt van een TIE Bomber, al had een vorige eigenaar er ook al een wapen geïnstalleerd. Chewbacca voerde ook nog aanpassingen toe om de Falcon klaar te maken voor de Battle of Endor. *Ax-108 Blaster Cannon: Vooraan bevond zich een intrekbaar Blaster Cannon dat perfect dienst deed tijdens achtervolgingen waarbij de Falcon niet meteen kon opstijgen. *AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons: Dit waren de meest gebruikte wapens van de Falcon. Het originele wapen van de YT-1300 Stock Light Freighter was lang geleden vervangen door wapens van keuze van de eigenaar. Han verving Lando's wapens door twee onafhankelijke wapens die werden bestuurd uit een gunner station. Specificaties Sensors *ANq-51 Sensor Array Computer Motoren *Quadex Power Core *Isu-Sim SSP05 Hyperdrive Generator *2 Girodyne SRB42 Sublight Engines Wapens * 2 Arakyd Tomral RM-76 Heavy Laser Cannons (10 BBY) * 2 CEC AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons * 2 Arakyd ST2 Concussion Missile Launchers * 1 BlasTech Ax-108 Blaster Cannon Eigenaars van de Millennium Falcon *Lando Calrissian *Han Solo & Chewbacca *Lando Calrissian & Nien Nunb (Battle of Endor - tijdelijk) *Han Solo & Chewbacca *Gannis Ducain - gestolen *Irving Boys - gestolen *Unkar Plutt - gestolen *Rey (tijdelijk) *Han Solo & Chewbacca *Rey & Chewbacca Legends thumb|250px|''Millennium Falcon'' op het einde van de Clone Wars is momenteel niet langer canon De Millennium Falcon zag het leven als unit YT 492727ZED in 60 BBY in Orbital Assembly Facility 7 van Corellian Engineering Corporation. De eerste jaren vloog de Falcon als een YT-1300F Freighter. De eerste eigenaars waren Corell Industries Limited die het schip twaalf jaar in dienst hadden. Het schip bouwde een stevige reputatie op qua snelheid maar ook qua koppigheid en ongehoorzaamheid. De Falcon droeg destijds verschillende namen als de Corell's Pride, de Fickle Flyer en de Meetyl's Misery. Corell Industries Limited werd failliet verklaard en in 48 BBY kregen Kal Brigger en Dova Brigger het schip in handen. Zij noemden het schip de Hardwire en gebruikten het voor allerlei illegale smokkelreizen. Zij brachten ook de eerste grote aanpassing in het schip aan: een verbeterde Hyperdrive. De Cularin's Smuggler's Confederacy wist van deze upgrade en na een mislukte deal zocht de Bounty Hunter Nirama de Briggers. Dova werd gedood en Kal herdoopte het schip Wayward Son en trad toe tot Iaco Stark's Commercial Combine. Kal stierf uiteindelijk in de Fifth Battle of Qotile. In 29 BBY werd het schip gebruikt door leden van de Galactic Senate en van de Jedi in een groep, genoemd de Republic Group. Tobb Jadak en Reeze werden de voornaamste crewleden van het schip dat nu Steller Envoy heette. In 19 BBY was het schip aanwezig in de Battle of Coruscant. Het landde aan de Republic Executive Building alvorens de Invisible Hand neerstortte met Palpatine aan boord. Niet lang daarna werd de Stellar Envoy geraakt nabij Nar Shaddaa waardoor het schip zware schade opliep. De overblijfselen van het schip werden verkocht aan een junkyard op de Smuggler's Moon. Daar bleef het wrak ongeveer een jaar totdat de technieker Bammy Decree het opkocht met financiële steun van de Crime Lord Rej Taunt. De Envoy werd helemaal opnieuw opgebouwd en nieuwe systemen vervingen de oude hardware. Het was tijdens deze verbouwingen dat Decree onderdelen van een YT-1300P aanbracht in de Falcon. De Second Chance, zoals de Falcon destijds heette, diende de eigenaars echter niet lang. Tijdens de eerste reis nam het Empire het schip in beslag voor de komende twee jaar. Daarna werd het gestolen door de dief Zenn Bien. Vervolgens werd het de eigendom van verschillende personen, waaronder de Rebel Quip Fargil die het schip de naam Millennium Falcon gaf. Ook Dokter Parlay Thorp en Molpol's Traveling Circus waren een tijdlang eigenaars van de Falcon. Legends: Vroegere namen van de Falcon *''Corell's Pride'' *''Fickle Flyer'' *''Hardwired'' *''High Hopes'' *''Meetyl's Misery'' *''Second Chance'' *''Stellar Envoy'' *''Wayward Son'' *''YT-1300 492727ZED'' Achter de Schermen *Normaal gezien was de Rebel Blockade Runner de Falcon geweest, maar Lucas liet een nieuw ontwerp maken, vrij laat tijdens de preproductie, omdat in een Britse SF serie een schip verscheen dat sterk leek op de Rebel Blockade Runner. ILM slaagde er echter vrij snel in om een geslaagd en geliefd nieuw ontwerp in mekaar te steken. *De Falcon is gebaseerd op een hamburger. *De beruchte scène waarin de Falcon wordt vernietigd in de vlammen van de Death Star II is zelfs nooit gefilmd geweest. * De Legends eigenaars van de Falcon bevatten: Corell Industries Limited, Kal Brigger & Dova Brigger, Republic Group met piloot Tobb Jadak, Rej Taunt, Galactic Empire - in beslag genomen, Zenn Bien, Quip Fargil - geeft de naam Millennium Falcon, Parlay Thorp, Molpol's Traveling Circus met piloot Vistal Purn, Cix Trouvee, Lando Calrissian & Vuffi Raa, Han Solo & Chewbacca en Lando Calrissian & Nien Nunb (Battle of Endor - tijdelijk). Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Solo Bron *The Star Wars Holiday Special * Star Wars Sourcebook * The Official Star Wars Fact Files * Falcon in de Databank * Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels * Complete Cross-Sections * Millennium Falcon (Novel) - Leesboek category:Alliance Fleet Categorie:YT-Series Transports